


два демона

by Medoch



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Five Years Later, Out of Character, ау от второго фильма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 13:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: Гинтоки не изменил будущее





	два демона

**Author's Note:**

> оос во все щели, попытка расписать писало, с каноном знакома на уровне спойлеров и сюжета до начала 4 сезона (то есть почти не знакома, ха)  
> спасибо за внимание и приятного прочтения!!

Сого титаническими усилиями давит дрожь, пробивающую ладони, когда Кагура заходится кашлем. Она опирается на зонтик, хрипит, серебряные пряди волос выбиваются из причёски и лезут ей в глаза вперемежку с ещё не задетыми болезнью рыжими. Кровь Ято борется с заразой, думает Сого с усмешкой, стискивая кулаки.

Борется ― и никак не может перебороть. Слишком уж очеловечилась на земле эта хренова девчонка, ослабела, мимикрировала под окружающий мир. Сого стискивает кулаки, но дрожь не проходит, селится в нём, прячется в тенях под глазами ― вшивое, трусливое чудовище. Когда Кагура умрёт, оно поднимет голову и превратится в то, что нельзя будет прокормить простыми садистскими выходками.

― Чего уставился?

Глаза у китаёзы ― красное с синим, как сапфиры на шёлке. Полопавшиеся капилляры сливаются в одно большое алое полотно. Она опирается на зонтик, вытирает ладонью губы и смотрит упрямо и недовольно, словно Сого её обидел. Словно весь мир её обидел. Садахару, сидящий у забора, недовольно рычит ― чует настрой хозяйки.

Сого надменно фыркает и пожимает плечами. Проходит мимо, держась за рукоять меча ― от Кагуры тащит опасностью за километр, несмотря на то, что она едва держится на ногах. Да и кто знает ― может это человеческая её часть едва держится на ногах, а чудовищная сущность Ято готовиться вырваться наружу.

Когда она заходится кашлем снова, Сого оборачивается, не удержавшись. Взгляд цепляет злополучную вывеску через два дома впереди. «Ёрозуя Гин-чана». Мастера на все руки. Сого спрашивает в пустоту: и где сейчас всё ваше мастерство? Мир вокруг разваливается, как карточный домик.

Кагура стискивает в белых пальцах воротник ципао и тяжело, сипло дышит. Сого пялится на неё до тех пор, пока пуля не пробивает землю в миллиметре от его ботинок. Он опускает взгляд вниз, рассматривает голубые узоры на белом шёлке и усмехается.

― Вали куда шёл! ― рычит Кагура; пар вырывается у неё изо рта, как огонь из драконьей пасти. ― Чего ржёшь, придурок? Получить захотел?

Она совсем не похожа на Мицубу. Ни капельки. Сого даже не думал считать её сестрой ― Сого никогда не считал её чем-то кроме назойливого животного, с которым можно неплохо развлечься. К питомцам тоже привязываешься, да? Отвратительное ощущение.

― Тебе бы кудряшки, ― отвечает он, ― потом, когда ты поседеешь окончательно. Будешь похожа на женскую версию данна.

Серебряные волосы, голубые узоры на полах ципао, отвратительная манера никому не сообщать о своих проблемах. Она и впрямь была бы похожа.

Сого думает: эти придурки не унаследовали от него ничего хорошего.  
Думает: что вообще хорошего можно было от него унаследовать?  
И уворачивается от летящего в лицо кулака.

Кагура выдыхается к четвёртой минуте боя и дерётся на чистом упрямстве ещё десять. На пятнадцатой ― падает на землю, сгибается пополам, обнимает руками колени и кашляет так громко, что трусливое чудовище у Сого внутри начинает выть и в панике скрести грудную клетку острыми, как бритва, когтями. Он ловит себя на том, что боится потерять кого-то ещё.

Так сильно боится потерять кого угодно ещё.

― Вали куда шёл, ― хрипит Кагура, ― чего мол...чишь, голос посеял, что ли?

Сого понятия не имеет, что говорить.

― Я никуда не шёл, ― говорит он, опускаясь на пыльный асфальт рядом с ней, и, в общем-то, совсем не врёт. ― Шинсенгуми больше нет, мне некуда идти.

Тех, кто у него был, можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Для тех, кто у него остался, хватит и одной ладони. Хиджиката (если его всё ещё не забрала шальная пуля или удар меча; в том, что поражение или случай заберут его раньше, чем белая зараза, Сого не сомневается), Ямазаки (если он не свихнулся в попытках осмыслить разверзшееся вокруг адское пекло), Кацура (если он, конечно, всё ещё шляется где-то с Хиджикатой и Ямазаки, и они все ещё не поубивали друг друга), Кагура.

Кагура. 

Она моргает и долго смотрит на Сого ― он не понимает, чего в её взгляде больше: злобы или тоски.

― Жаль, ― хрипло выдыхает Кагура.

И встаёт, опираясь на Садахару. Псина скулит и прикрывает жалостливые щенячьи глаза. Они вдвоём выглядят как две поломавшиеся машины для убийств. Сого раздумывает пару секунд, а потом мысленно зачёркивает цифру два и пишет тройку. Он тоже поломавшаяся машина для убийств.

― В больницу не пойдёшь?

Кагура оборачивается и фыркает. Смешок получается хриплый, с присвистом ― неприятный, знакомый звук ставших вдруг стеклянными лёгких. Сого приходит в голову дурацкая мысль о том, что все звери прячутся, когда умирают. Возвращаются домой, находят укромное место и навсегда закрывают глаза.

Раненый Кондо дополз до штаба и умер у порога. Ямазаки нашёл его, когда попёрся в туалет в полшестого утра. Сого стискивает зубы до боли в скулах ― мысль кажется ему до раздражения невыносимой. В груди зудит. Хочется вытащить меч и пойти порубить что-нибудь живое и трепыхающееся, чтобы убедиться, что хоть что-то живое и трепыхающееся в этом мире осталось. Что не всё потеряно. Что есть ещё, что спасать.

― Ты дурак? ― спрашивает Кагура, поднимая на него взгляд ― синее на красном. ― Ненавижу больницы.

Она тащится к бару Отосэ, опираясь на Садахару и зонтик, как на костыли; поднимается на второй этаж, распахивает дверь, разувается и шагает в комнату. На пыльном полу от её босых ног остаются следы. Солнце высвечивает поднявшуюся пыль, бросает тени от телефона и фотографии на столе. Сого остаётся на пороге, не решаясь зайти, но потом всё-таки разувается и шагает внутрь.

Кагура распускает волосы, ― копну из серебра с исчезающими проблесками меди ― расправляет пыльный футон в нише, чихая и кашляя, и ложится на него, утыкаясь лбом в колени. Сого смотрит на её спину, на линию позвоночника, змеящуюся под белым шёлком. Сого думает, что мог бы вытащить меч и убить Кагуру сейчас, оборвать её жизнь ― это было бы проще, чем когда-либо вообще.

Это было бы скучно и грустно.

― Можешь остаться здесь тоже, ― она шмыгает носом и ёжится, передёргивая плечами, ― Ёрозуя принимает всех, кому некуда идти.

Сого разматывает шарф, снимает хаори и ёжится тоже ― в обители Ёрозуя холодно как никогда раньше; ветер воет в щелях соседних домов, гуляет по полу сквозняком, забирается холодными пальцами под рёбра. Сого вытаскивает из-за пояса катаны и кладёт рядом с нишей, ― на расстоянии вытянутой руки ― а потом, потеснив Кагуру, ложится рядом.

― Эй! ― она возмущается и тут же заходится громким кашлем; руки у Сого уже не дрожат ― последние контакты расплавились и перегорели. ― Куда ты лезешь, придурок?

Сого ворочается, больно ударяется локтем о стену, пытаясь принять удобное положение, а потом всё же не выдерживает и поднимает Кагуру, перекладывая её на себя ― сейчас она всё равно не в состоянии кого-либо убить. Китаёза ругается и бьётся ― ужасно слабо; Сого не уверен, что у него останутся синяки. Он обнимает её, прижимая к себе, как плюшевую игрушку, и пропуская чужую брань вперемежку с кашлем мимо ушей.

― Заткнись, ― бурчит, ― тут больше негде спать.

Кагура бьётся ещё несколько секунд, а потом затихает и пялится в потолок. Где-то чуть выше ладоней Сого отчётливо стучит её сердце. От седых волос пахнет суконбу и парфюмом женщин из Ёшивары. Сого вздыхает.

― Заразишься, ― шелестит Кагура.

Сого пожимает плечами, прикрывая глаза, пока она ворочается, устраиваясь удобнее. Фыркает: на улице день, а они лежат в сумраке закрытого, заброшенного дома и греются друг об друга, как бездомные щенки. Садахару ложится рядом с нишей, загораживая проход ― большая белая туша ― и складывает голову на лапы.

― Почему ты не уехала домой? ― спрашивает Сого.

И тут же ловит ответ. Кагура хрипло смеётся и прижимается щекой к его груди, считая удары сердца. Один, второй, третий. Один пропущенный, два лишних. Даже не два ― больше.

― Мой дом, ― говорит она тем самым детским голосом с теми самыми дурацкими интонациями, ― рядом с Гин-чаном, Шинпачи и Садахару. Так же, как и твой ― там, где Горилла и Майо-сан.

Сого тупит взглядом в потолок, перебирая пальцами шёлк ципао. Кагура сопит и не перестаёт дрожать; он нащупывает хаори, брошенное рядом с катанами и накрывается им, как одеялом. От пыльной духоты клонит в сон; Сого закрывает глаза и проваливается в неприятную муть из кошмаров и воспоминаний.

Его тянет в темноту, в золотые и алые всполохи, в войну и боль, а потом сразу же ― в серебро. Старые шрамы ноют почти невыносимо; когда Сого просыпается, за окнами уже не холодный январский день, а дождливый январский вечер ― крупные капли стучат по козырькам, балконам и трубам, сырость забирается под хаори и душит ледяными пальцами.

Это даже не снег, со злой горечью думает Сого.  
В свою последнюю зиму Эдо не дарит им своего серебра.

Он пялится Кагуре в затылок ― седые пряди в полумраке кажутся просто серыми. Как-то даже не верится, что зараза подкосила и её. Сого проводит костяшками пальцев по мягкой щеке, вляпывается в слюни и морщится, но скорее по привычке, чем по-настоящему. Кагура спит, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в рукава его кимоно, и это не вызывает желания убить её или покалечить. Из всех имевшихся чувств в Сого осталась только горечь и что-то ещё, затерявшееся под чёрной шкурой того самого трусливого чудовища.

Кагуре что-то снится. Она ворочается, её ресницы ― всё ещё красно-рыжие, цвета, различимого даже в темноте ― трепещут, шевелятся глаза под веками. Она бормочет что-то неразборчивое, тихое, умоляющее, что-то похожее на «вернись» или «останься». Повторяет:  
― Гин-чан.

А потом заходится кашлем.

Сого видел много кашляющих людей. Мицуба и её чахотка; Хиджиката и его сигареты. Противники и их пробитые лёгкие. Кашель Кагуры даже несмотря на это кажется ему до дрожи в пальцах жутким. Она хрипит, пытаясь сделать вдох, скребёт пальцами ципао на груди, прижимает ладонь к губам. Сого не знает, чем ей помочь ― к тому моменту, как он избавляется от парализовавшего всё тело ступора Кагура задерживает дыхание и давится воздухом, заходясь в ещё одном приступе. 

Кровь течёт у неё по рукам и подбородку и впитывается в кимоно. Красный на красном почти не видно.

У Сого невыносимо сильно дрожат ладони.  
Живое и трусливое внутри снова принимается надсадно выть в никуда.

― Бесит, ― говорит Кагура, ― мы все в беде, так почему он ещё не пришёл? Бесит.

Голос у неё сухой и безжизненный. Сого гладит её по спине и пялится в потолок. Спрашивает в пустоту: действительно, почему вы не пришли, данна? Мне бы не пришлось успокаивать вашего бешеного ребёнка. Тоска растекается под рёбрами, как смола, застывает коркой, делая внутренности хрупкими.

Ночью Садахару притаскивает откуда-то коробку суконбу. Она мокрая с одной стороны, несколько пачек давно отсырели и стали непригодными для еды, но Кагура подпрыгивает на месте, едва не теряя равновесие, и улыбается, обнимая пса. Когда она протягивает ему пачку, Сого морщится и отворачивается.

― Кислятина.

Кагура фыркает.

― Ну и ладно, мне больше достанется!

Она съедает коробку суконбу и засыпает снова ― прямо на полу, греясь об Садахару. Сого смотрит, как она спит, и на секунду чувствует себя призраком в этом пустом, обезличенном доме. Он шагает к столу Ёрозуи и смотрит на фотографию ― три улыбающихся лица, солнечный летний день и полный народу Кабуки-чо на фоне. Желание что-нибудь сломать появляется где-то в горле и разрастается с каждой секундой.

Ближе к рассвету Сого одевается и шагает к выходу, потому что оно становится невыносимым. Кагура ловит его за рукав. Садахару скулит позади.

― Ты ведь вернёшься? ― спрашивает она.

Сого приказывает себе не оборачиваться, выдёргивает рукав из ослабевшей хватки и застывает у порога.

― Вернусь.

В полдень он пересекается с Хиджикатой. Тот выглядит, как ходячий труп. Ни Ямазаки, ни Кацуры рядом с ним не видно. Сого подкрадывается сзади и приставляет лезвие сакабато к незащищённому горлу.

― Паршиво выглядите, Хиджиката-сан.

Он не реагирует ― равнодушно достаёт из кармана мятую пачку сигарет, равнодушно подкуривает, равнодушно затягивается. Выдыхает дым. Выдыхает слова:  
― Кацура погиб.

Не «умер». Не «сдох». «Погиб». Сого усмехается: после смерти из грёбаного радикала Джои всё-таки сделали героя. Никто не запомнит этого, правда, ― потому что помнить будет некому. Хиджиката молча выкидывает окурки ― первый, второй, третий. Пока у Сого не начинает дрожать рука. Пока в мятой пачке не остаётся последняя сигарета. А потом запрокидывает голову, глядя в небо, и усмехается:  
― Пал в бою от руки Сакаты Гинтоки.

Первые пару секунд Сого хочется рассмеяться и сказать «эй, Хиджиката-сан, это не смешно», а потом до него доходит, что это не шутка. Кацуру убил Гинтоки. Тот Гинтоки, который исчез почти шесть лет назад. Тот Гинтоки, который тащил на себе весь Эдо.

― Он стал одним из Энми, ― говорит Хиджиката. ― Сидит в руинах Терминала, ждёт, пока всё закончится. Ублюдок.

А потом затягивается снова, давится дымом и долго, знакомо кашляет. На ладони, прикрывавшей рот, остаются красные пятна. Сого знает, что это не белая зараза ― слишком уж знакомо выглядят симптомы.

― Передашь сестрице привет? ― спрашивает он, убирая сакабато в ножны.

Рука дрожит, поэтому попасть удаётся не сразу. Хиджиката саркастично смеётся и качает головой. Хрипит:  
― Из ада в рай приветы не передают.

Потом Хиджикату подбирает доставший откуда-то машину Ямазаки; Сого салютует им на прощание и почти двое суток бесцельно шарится по полуразрушенному Кабуки-чо. Заходит в забегаловку в переулке, покупает себе данго у полубезумного старика, умудрившегося не заразиться.

― Эдо похож на свалку, ― говорит старик, ― мы все здесь ― просто ненужное старьё. Призраки.

Сого пожёвывает деревянную палочку из-под данго.

― И трупы, ― бормочет, глядя на пустую коробку с дохлой псиной внутри.

― И трупы, ― соглашается старик. ― Ещё данго?

Сого берёт еды на все оставшиеся деньги и тащится обратно к Кагуре. В сумраке неосвещаемой комнаты она тоже выглядит как призрак ― одетая в белое и серебряное, лежащая на белой шкуре хтонического чудовища. Сого опускается на корточки и пытается разбудить её, ущипнув за щёку.

Она открывает глаза и долго пялится сквозь него, щурясь, словно пытаясь сфокусироваться; протягивает ладонь и ощупывает его лицо.

― Сого? ― принюхивается, ― ты принёс поесть?

Он смотрит на свои руки ― они совсем не дрожат. Впервые за последние четыре месяца.

― Ага.

Кагура улыбается. Улыбка у неё всё ещё мягкая и детская, в отличие от всего остального. От всего остального явственно несёт смертью, суконбу и духами из Ёшивары. Сого оставляет данго у неё на коленях, садится у стены и позволяет себе испугаться ― она всё равно не увидит.

Никто не увидит.

― Эй, ― говорит Кагура спустя минуту.

Мигом уговорив все данго, она наощупь подходит к Сого и садится рядом. Кладёт голову ему на плечо ― доверчиво и слабо, словно уже сдалась.

― Чего тебе, китаёза?

Она выдёргивает волос из его головы и перематывает свой мизинец, завязывая крохотный бантик.

― Я выздоровею, ― говорит, ― обещаю. А ты...

Она безошибочно дёргает оставшийся среди седой копны рыжий волос. Хватает Сого за руку, вцепляется в неё мёртвой хваткой, находит мизинец.

― Вернёшься, ― хрипит, вслепую завязывая на нём свой волос; рыжий цвет в темноте тёмный, как кровь и ржавчина, ― пообещай, что вернёшься. Вместе с Гин-чаном.

Марафон пустых обещаний. Сого смотрит на свою ладонь, и что-то с хрустом ломается у него внутри. Шея того скулящего трусливого чудовища, или рёбра, или чудовищная самурайская гордость. Желание сесть на пол и по-детски расплакаться сбивается в огромный ком и давит на диафрагму. Кагура обнимает Сого и утыкается лбом ему в плечо. Бубнит:  
― Пообещай, ― и снова заходится в приступе кашля.

― Обещаю, ― говорит Сого, цепляя мизинцем её мизинец; смотрит на тонкие аккуратные бантики, ― обещаю.

Её кровь впитывается в его кимоно и исчезает ― красное на красном.

Когда Кагура засыпает, Сого перекладывает её на Садахару и уходит. Солнечный диск висит над горизонтом, едва-едва его касаясь, и грозится упасть навсегда. Руины Терминала выглядят как надкушенный кем-то шоколадный батончик.

Гинтоки сидит на ступеньке остановившегося эскалатора, на четыреста четвёртом этаже, без бинтов и маски. Символы Энми ползут у него по коже, в красных глазах ― пустота и немного скорби. Когда Сого вытаскивает из ножен сакабато, Гинтоки хватается за рукоять деревянного меча.

― Озеро Тоя, ― тянет Сого, ― всё ещё пользуетесь этим дерьмом, данна? Могли бы на правах главзлодея и что-нибудь более пафосное подобрать. Мне вас убивать, в конце концов.

Гинтоки прикрывает глаза и равнодушно улыбается ― ни дать ни взять тот самый Широяша, белый демон, свирепствовавший на войне. В такого Сого даже готов поверить.

Он атакует первым. Проклятый клинок сакабато нельзя сломать ударом деревянного меча, зубами, головой, чем угодно ― Сого бьётся с Гинтоки на равных.

― Вы лажаете просто шутки ради, ― спрашивает он, запыхавшись, отскакивая от очередного удара, ― или потому что потеряли всё, что хотели защитить? Я вот, ― он блокирует удар и тут же наносит свой, ― ещё не потерял. Ну, не всё.

Фиолетовые печати Энми появляются за спиной Гинтоки. Сого не успевает отреагировать и увернуться ― одна из них проходится ему по боку, вспарывая кожу вдоль старого шрама. Рана почти не болит, но от шрама к шраму по телу расползается мерзкий зуд, словно тысячу цикад загнали под кожу.

― Зараза.

Они играют вничью: Сого приставляет сакабато к горлу Гинтоки, Гинтоки приставляет деревянный меч к горлу Сого. Зуд становится сильнее. Символы появляются сначала на кончиках пальцев, потом тянутся к ладоням, запястьям, предплечьям, плечам. Стискивают горло.

Во взгляде Гинтоки просыпается что-то живое. Что-то живое оглядывается в панике и ищет хоть что-нибудь уцелевшее.

― Не стоит, данна, ― Сого улыбается, ощущая, как зуд под кожей становится всё отчётливее. ― Больше ничего, кроме вас, не осталось.

Деревянный меч у самого горла чуть дёргается. Сого смотрит Гинтоки в глаза и видит в них собственное отражение ― и ничего больше. Кровь закипает через несколько секунд. Через минуту он понимает, что больше не может по собственной воле держать катану в руках. Инкубационный период этой необъятной белой херни сократился, или Сого просто сдался, или события рядом с Гинтоки по обыкновению произошли быстрее, чем должно.

Где-то в стороне Кабуки-чо умирающий Эдо взрывается громким, надсадным воем Инугами, и Сого понимает ― всё. Действительно всё. Мёртвое чудовище внутри поднимает чёрную голову, разрастается, забивая темнотой все щели и трещины, замазывая все переломы и сращивая раны, становится больше и злее, оскаливает острые белые зубы и громко, яростно рычит.

Сого вздыхает, медленно убирает меч в ножны и смотрит на закат, высвечивающий разрушенные высотки, густой смог и остатки недобитого человечества, окрашенные в серебро. Гинтоки кладёт руку ему на плечо и стискивает пальцы до хруста. Сого опускает взгляд на свои ладони, смотрит на мизинец, перемотанный длинным рыжим волосом, и глухо, хрипло смеётся.

Ночью двое демонов Энми навсегда уходят из Эдо.


End file.
